


The Perilous Pancakes

by YaoiMeowmaster



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiMeowmaster/pseuds/YaoiMeowmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has tried his best to make Matthew a good breakfast but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perilous Pancakes

Matthew looked at the pancakes on his plate, this dry, dismal and burnt breakfast that his father had tried to make for him. Arthur really did try his best but honestly…it wasn’t enough. What made it worse was that he was watching Matthew expectantly, sitting beside him with a nervous grin, just waiting for him to take a bite of that toxic food.   
  
"Come on now, eat up! I don’t want you to be late for school." he said, pausing to have a sip of tea. He had tried to make enough for the both of them, but of the pieces of pancakes that could be salvaged from the chaos, there was only enough for one.   
  
Matthew seriously considered whether it would be a better idea to just leave now and catch breakfast at school. Between Arthur’s attempts at cooking and the so called “food” that the school made, the latter might make Matthew throw up, but at least it tasted better.Still, he knew that Arthur was a sharp man who would instantly pick up on that plan.   
  
So, Matthew took a deep breath. He readied his fork and broke out in a cold sweat, hand trembling as he crunched through the black surface with the tines.  
  
Suddenly Arthur smiled brightly and snapped his fingers. “Oh! Wait just a minute, How could I forget, Hang on- I’m such an idiot.” he chattered more to himself than to Matthew, getting up and walking over to the cupboard.   
  
This was his chance! Matthew dropped his fork and picked up his plate, getting ready to fling the crap into the bush outside the window. But the clatter of the metal against china was noisy enough to make Arthur turn around right away, catching him in the act.  
  
Matthew gasped and put his plate back on the table, everything still there. “Uh! I was just, stretching my legs! I got a little cramped, sitting here.” he said with a soft fake laugh, not meeting his father’s eyes. He trembled in revulsion, staring down at the abomination he would be forced to choke down.   
  
  
Arthur gave a soft sigh and Matthew’s guilt intensified. How could he do something like that to him? After how hard he had tried to make his favorite food for him, was he really not even going to at least give him the dignity of tasting it? It was low, cold and Matthew felt terrible that he was doing this.   
  
At the same time, he wanted to live, dammnit.   
  
Arthur walked back over to the table and put his hand on Matthew’s. Out of reflex, he looked up, eyes pleading for both forgiveness and mercy. In Arthur’s hand was a bottle of maple syrup. Matthew’s eyes widened a little more in surprise that he had remembered one of the essential additions to pancakes but…Even the whole bottle wouldnt have saved this breakfast now.   
  
"I’m sorry…" said Matthew softly, lowering his head again. "I know you’ve been doing your best."  
  
"Oh nevermind that." said Arthur quickly, squeezing Matthew’s hand with a smile and standing up and rubbing at his eye. "Come on, we’ll have a nice meal at a diner and then I’ll drive you to school."  
  
Matthew stood up with him, and stepped closer in concern. “Wha- Arthur, are you sure?” he said, biting his lip and looking away. Arthur nodded quickly and squeezed Matthew close in a hug.   
  
"Of course I’m sure, we’ll do it every day from now on." he said, swallowing and squishing his son tightly.  
  
"Just like your mother used to do."


End file.
